blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinocoaster/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla and Darington don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the third season. * Commercial breaks are used as of this episode. When something intense happens, the view fades to black and goes to commercial; when it returns, the same scene is repeated and continues where it left off. An intense music cue is also heard when the view is about to fade to black, but when it aired on Treehouse TV, it excludes the cliffhanger fade-outs. * Similar to Runaway Rocket, the episode begins with Blaze and AJ on the spinning tire ride. * This is the last hearing of Ready For Takeoff to date. * The truck wash reappears since Trouble at the Truck Wash. * Zeg is shown to really like collisions. * This is the only episode that features a count-by-numbers problem where Blaze doesn’t tell the viewer “repeat after me” prior to proceeding with such. * The Dinocoaster is the first amusement ride to require tickets. * This is the third time Zeg kisses an object after Truckball Team-Up and Zeg and the Egg. * First season premiere where Stripes, Darington and Gabby are absent. * This episode aired on Columbus Day. * It is not safe to leave your stuff unattended in public, like what Zeg does to the ticket before he saves the kid truck's ball. If he kept the ticket safe with him, or had Blaze and AJ watch the ticket for him, the ticket wouldn't have blown off in the first place. * The subplot is another example of Crusher and Pickle's polar opposites. Crusher's impatience causes him to try and sneak to the front of the line, but he ends up in a carnival game instead. Pickle, on the other hand, is patient, and because of this, he was able to get into the bouncy house at the end of the episode. Running Gags *Crusher's impatience has caused him to dig his way to the bouncy castle, but ends up in a game booth. Allusions Goofs * Ready For Takeoff is not listed in the credits. * Several of the captions for Ready For Takeoff are incorrect. * When Blaze knocks away the berries for the first time, for a single frame AJ appears to be cut off halfway from the bottom on his third swinging. * When the ticket lands in a pie, the pie before the one it lands in has red berries, but when Blaze uses Blazing Speed to grab it, it has purple berries. * While the Dinocoaster train is going up the lift hill and Blaze says "Here...we...go!", right when he says "go" the train is no longer on the lift hill but the first hill bump. * The tracks going around the volcano would be impossible for the Dinocoaster train to climb since it's higher than the lift hill, unless it has engines allowing it to accelerate. ** The loops are also too big and the train would've slid back the other way. * Before the first cliffhanger fade-out, AJ says "It's getting away." When the scene repeats, he doesn't say it. * Crusher could not have been able to dig to the front of the line as the carnival is on a wooded boardwalk, which cannot be dug through. He also could've fallen into the water below since the carnival is over water. The booth floors are also metal, which are really hard to dig through. Home Media Releases Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 3 trivia Category:Trivia